


I'd Wait For Life

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Robert's finally released from prison, but what awaits him on the other side of the prison walls?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	I'd Wait For Life

Robert ran his fingers over the marking in the wall of his cell. Just under two months ago, on the 24th October, 2029 his appeal was successful, he was getting out, a countdown scratched haphazardly into the cell wall. Now, as he lay shivering under the this blanket in his cell, he dreamed of what life would be like on the outside. He had no intentions of staying in the Isle of Wight. He wanted to leave as soon as he left the prison, and today he was going to be able to do just that. He clambered down off his bunk and collected his belongings, knowing the guards would be coming for him soon. He looked in the mirror and for the first time, really looked at himself, looked at the toll 10 years inside had taken on him, his cheekbones now prominent on his pale face, purple and brown scars decorating his forehead, his nose and lips. It hadn't been easy inside. He'd convinced himself he could handle it, until the abuse started, the abuse that made him terrified to leave his cell. They always got to him though. Punching, kicking, spitting. Saying vile things about him, about Aaron and mocking Victoria's ordeal. He tried once to fight back, he squared up to the biggest lad in the group, that sharp tongue he never really lost, ended with a trip to the hospital after Robert found himself at the bottom of a flight of stairs. His ribs still ached to this day from the cold and the damp that crept into his cell. 

The doors clunked and banged as a new day began in the prison, Robert's heart racing a mile a minute, waiting for his turn. The sharp lights from the hallway blinded him as his swung open and he recognised the figure of Officer Kelly, a small, brunette woman who Robert kind-of admired. To look at her you wouldn't think she would be able to handle a job like this one, being surrounded by dangerous convicts, but what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in strength and power. Robert learned pretty early on not to get on her bad side. 

"Sugden. Today's the day for you, it seems."

Robert nodded. "I don't have to have breakfast first, do I?"

"Now Robert, anyone would think you didn't like Gary's cooking."

"Not being funny Officer Kelly but he is in here for poisoning."

"No he isn't! Drunk driver, Mr. Sugden. Anyway, if you don't want breakfast that's fine, but Officer Mackay will, and he's in charge of your release, so you'll have a bit of a wait."

"I've waited 10 years, what's the harm in a little longer?"

"You got somewhere to go?"

"I'll find something."

Officer Kelly nodded her head and backed out of the cell. "Officer Mackay will be with you shortly. Get your things together. Don't want you leaving anything behind." she smiled, placing a plastic bag on Robert's bed.

Robert sighed and picked up the bag, walking aimlessly around the room he began packing his small selection of clothes and a few little Death Note figurines he'd made in the hobby shop during his time. He carefully folded up his blanket and left it rolled up at the bottom of the bed, and did the same with the pillow. He smiled as he saw the familiar, now very crinkled bit of paper he kept under his pillow and turned it over, an overwhelming feeling of sadness over took him as he steadied himself, looking at the picture in his hands. He often wondered where Aaron was now, what he was up to, if he was happy.   
Robert shook his head. He didn't deserve to think like that. He'd let Aaron go; after all, cut him off completely, he hadn't seen Aaron for ten years, hadn't spoken, hadn't written to him, but his heart still ached. 

A booming Scottish accent echoed through his cell which tore him from his daydreams. "You want out of here or not Sugden?"  
Robert nodded and followed the officer and was lead to a small office, after an hour, everything was completed. He'd turned down the offer of counselling, insisting he wanted to get as far away from this bloody island as he could. He was lead to another small desk, where his belongings he had on him when he arrived were returned to him. There wasn't much, just a very outdated phone and his suit he was wearing in court. 

The doors were opened and Robert stepped out, finally getting that taste of freedom. He wondered what to do now. There was no-one that was going to be coming for him, should of asked the guards to arrange transport for him. He glanced to his left and right, wondering where to go from here, where he could get his hands on a bit of cash for a start, he was absolutely starving. A vehicle pulled up just a little way down the road from him and came to a stop and Robert had to do a double take. His Porsche. His pride and joy parked up meters away from him. A figure climbed out of the car, a middle-aged man, going slightly grey and wearing a tight fitting suit. The man began approaching Robert, a nervous smile on his face.

Robert was sure he was dreaming. It couldn't be. No-one knew where he was and now....

"Aaron?!"

"Hey."

"How did you find me?" Robert asked, his voice breaking, everything in his body screaming at him to lunge forward and pull Aaron into a hug. 

"It was easy, really. When you have a computer genius in the family. It didn't take Ryan long to hack the prison systems to find you. I found out abut a month ago you were due to be released and...I had to see you."

"I'm sorry.." Robert sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I get it, it's ok.." Aaron soothed, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. 

Robert couldn't take it anymore and he threw himself into Aaron's arms, sobbing harder than he ever knew he could. Aaron held him tight, swaying gently from side to side, whispering into Robert's ear to try and calm him down.

"It's always been you, you know? I tried, but it didn't compare. Nothing ever will. It's always going to be you. I'd wait for life, Robert."

"Messed up forever?" Robert asked pulling away from Aaron.

"Messed up forever." Aaron nodded, leaning forward and kissing Robert softly.


End file.
